vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sundown
Sundown - Summary The Sundown Kid, or simply Sundown, is one of the many playable characters in Live-a-live, and the main protagonist in the Wandering chapter. He is the calmest of the main protagonists, perhaps due to his tragic past. Before the events of the Wandering chapter, the Sundown Kid was known all over the west for his duelling skill and lightning-fast gun aim. This led to a gang of criminals raiding his hometown, killing everyone in it and forcing Sundown to roam the desert, alone. He put a bounty on his own head due to the guilt he felt for being helpless against the criminals. However, his chapter gave him a chance to redeem himself, as he teamed up with his old rival Mad Dog to protect a town from O. Dio and his own gang of criminals - the Crazy Bunch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | At least 7-C Name: Sundown, The Sundown Kid, player's choice Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his thirties Classification: Cowboy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Hollow Point Shot), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails), Enhanced Senses (Unaffected by fighting in pitch-black darkness) | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Air Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Danmaku, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can take spatial manipulating attacks as regular hits) and Void Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside a void between timelines) | Same as before, plus limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via the Medicine Box), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via King's Fang), Animal Manipulation (Via Cola Bottle) Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Fights exclusively with firearms, can harm and kill horses. Defeated O. Dio) | At least Town level (Fought against Pure Odio along with three other heroes, who shook a mountain simply by powering up. Far superior to random enemies that can cause damaging earthquakes, which requires at least Magnitude 6) Speed: Supersonic (His firearms should be this fast. Can dodge bullets being fired at him) | At least Relativistic (Can tag Odio, who can dodge light-based attacks at point blank from Cube) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Exclusively uses firearms and explosives such as Molotov Cocktails) Durability: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Can take multiple gunshots) | At least Town level (Can take hits from Pure Odio) Stamina: High (Wandered deserts for days on end, helped townsfolk set up traps for a whole night without rest) Range: Several dozens of meters with his firearms Standard Equipment: Peacemaker, .44 Magnum. Medicine Box, Cola Bottle, King's Fang and several other items as optional equipment. Intelligence: The Sundown Kid is well known for being one of the best duellists in the west. He has been challenged many, many times and has likely won all of his duels. With the help of Mad Dog, he is capable of defeating 14 skilled, armed criminals along with O. Dio who wields an incredibly powerful Gatling Gun. He has also been shown to have creative ingenuity, shown when he was able to make deadly traps out of slingshots, frying pans and pictures under a time limit. Should be comparable to other heroes, such as Li Kuugo, who learnt the Xin Shan Quan final technique just by looking at it. Weaknesses: He tends to spare his opponents, and in-character is unwilling to kill. However, he will kill to protect others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Single/Double/Triple/Quad Shot:' Sundown fires one, two, three or four shots respectively in rapid succession. *'Hollow Point Shot:' Sundown charges up his gun and fires an explosive shot at his enemy. *'Piercing Shot:' An especially powerful charged shot that penetrates through even armoured opponents. *'Shot Storm:' Fires numerous shots in one area *'Neo Shot Storm:' Sundown fires multiple bullets at once to bombard a large area. *'Hurricane Shot:' A wind technique, and Sundown's ultimate ability; Sundown fires a danmaku of wind bullets at a certain area. This is Sundown's most powerful attack by far. *'Multi-Counter:' With his incredible reactions, Sundown immediately fires a bullet to counter his opponent if he is attacked. Key: Wandering Chapter | Final Chapter | With Optional Equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Live a Live